1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to digital media. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to creating and editing digital media.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Users generally spend many hours online every day. For example, a user may read social media posts and news articles online, purchase goods through retail websites online, compose emails and blog posts online, plan vacations online, perform work tasks online, and so forth. It is not surprising that, in light of how much time users spend online, providers of web content typically put great effort into creating web content that quickly draws user's attention. For instance, a marketer may put a lot of time and work into designing an advertisement campaign that is professional and eye-catching and that will cause online users to become interested in the campaign.
Thus, it is important for a content provider to draw online user's attention in order to entice online users into clicking a hyperlink, viewing an advertisement, providing a response, purchasing a good, etc. Problems arise, however, for many content providers who are not trained or experienced in creating professional and eye-catching digital media. For example, a content provider may wish to design a digital image that includes the same colors as a view that the content provider is currently experiencing (e.g., a beautiful sunset, a serene lake, etc.), but does not have the design experience to do so.
Furthermore, while various types of software exist that facilitate a user editing digital media, these software packages are generally bulky and require a substantial amount of processing power and memory from the computing device on which the software is running. Thus, in order to successfully edit digital images, a user generally utilizes a larger computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer. Additionally, digital editing software run on a larger computer device typically allows the use of additional peripherals, such as a keyboard, a computer mouse, a stylus, etc. Accordingly, conventional system provide users little recourse when faced with a need or desire to create or edit digital images “on-the-go” utilizing a handheld device (e.g., a smart phone, tablet, smart wearable) using only an associated touch screen.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for creating and editing digital media.